USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)
This page is so named to differentiate it from the idenitcally named first USS Defiant (NX-74205). | registry=NX-74205| affiliation=Federation Starfleet| status=Active (2377)| altimage=| }} The USS Defiant (NX-74205) was a starship originally designated the . History In 2375, the São Paulo was under the command of Admiral William Ross for delivery to Starbase Deep Space 9 where she was transferred to the command of Captain Benjamin Sisko. Sisko received special dispensation from Starfleet Operations to rename the São Paulo to USS Defiant and to alter the registry to NX-74205 in honor of the fallen , which was lost at the Second Battle of Chin'toka. The Defiant took part in the final battle of the Dominion War, the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) Following the War the Romulan Senate moved to allow the Defiant to keep the borrowed Romulan cloaking device it utilized. Recognizing the importance of the vessel, and DS9, as the first line of defense against further Dominion attacks. ( ) In April of 2376, the Defiant was undergoing repairs and upgrades when DS9 was attacked by a trio of rogue Jem'Hadar fighters. The Defiant was rushed into operations and managed to destroy one of the ships before a heavy bombardment killed the vessel's commanding officer, Commander Tiris Jast. Lieutenant Ezri Dax assumed command and destroyed the second vessel. Dax, with the help of a Jem'Hadar vessel commanded by Taran'atar, then destroyed the final vessel using the Defiant's warhead module. ( ) The Defiant later participated in the evacuation of the colony on Europa Nova during the Gateways Crisis, and discovered that the Gateway in orbit of Europa Nova opened into the Delta Quadrant. ( ; ) Soon afterwards, the Defiant was damaged escorting vessels containing Europani refugees from the homeworld of the highly xenophobic Jarada, who attacked the convoy. The Defiant was repaired and refits for the exploration mission to the Gamma Quadrant were subsequently completed. ( }}) Sometime prior to the Gamma Quadrant mission, the Defiant, under the command of Elias Vaughn, was amongst a fleet of ships dealing with the Malkus Artifacts at Narendra III. ( ) Corps of Exploration During the Defiant's three-month exploratory mission into the Gamma Quadrant, the Defiant made first contact with eleven different species, the first of which was the Vahni Vahltupali civilization. When energy pulses threatened the planet's destruction, the Defiant destroyed moon chunks before they hit the Vahni planet, then found the source of the energy pulses. The Defiant was damaged at the planet Prentar, shutting down the energy pulses by allowing the Imnamuri to enter this realm of existence. ( }}) In July, the Defiant was enroute through an unknown sector of space when the ship was caught in a Cheka web weapon. The Yrythyny vessel Avaril, came to the Defiant's aid by stowing the Defiant in the Avaril's cargo hold so she could be repaired at Luthnia. The Defiant and the Avaril then went to a commerce shipping lane to get more supplies. After the Defiant was repaired, her crew was able to stop an Yrythyny traitor from kidnapping Nog. ( ) The Defiant later made first contact with the D'Naali and Nyazen, stumbling upon a battle between the two forces for control of an extra-dimensional object known as the Cathedral object. The Object's unusual properties temporarilly caused three crew members to lose modifications that had been made to their bodies over the years, but the crew was later able to cure the affected personnel after discovering the Object's nature. ( ) Some weeks later, the Defiant discovered the wreckage of a Jem'Hadar vessel and the , a ship that had been assimilated by the Borg Collective, on an unnamed planet in the Gamma Quadrant. On the planet, the crew located two survivors of the battle between the ships - a young Founder and the assimilated Ruriko Tenmei. The Defiant crew attempted to remove Borg technology from Tenmei's body, but the assimilation imperative proved to be too strong, and she was killed before she could assimilate her daughter, Ensign Prynn Tenmei. The young Founder was returned to the Dominion in an amicable exchange with a Jem'Hadar ship who had recovered the long-missing Jake Sisko and Opaka Sulan. ( ) Return to the Alpha Quadrant Upon arriving in the Alpha Quadrant, the Defiant was escorted to''' DS9'' by Cardassian officer Akellen Macet, who was assisting Starfleet during the Parasite crisis. Colonel Kira Nerys later defied orders and took the Defiant to Bajor where she confronted the Parasite Spawnmother at the monastary at Ashalla. ( ) When the Bajoran Sidau village was destroyed in an unprovoked attack, newly-commissioned Captain Kira Nerys took the Defiant on a long-distance chase after a Besnian freighter that left Bajor and was suspected of being responsible for the destruction of the village. The Defiant and the freighter battled, Defiant crewmembers boarded the freighter, only to find the crew dead, leaving the attack on the Sidau village a mystery. ( ) In early 2377, the Defiant chased Taran'atar to the old Obsidian Order prison on Harkoum after he inexplicably attacked Captain Kira and Ro Laren and kidnapped Prynn Tenmei. ( ) Ship Commanders *Admiral William Ross (2375) *Captain Benjamin Sisko (2375) *Captain Kira Nerys *Commander Tiris Jast (2375-2376) *Commander Elias Vaughn (2376-) Appearances and References * The Other Side,What Lay Beyond'' (Gateways Anthology) *(Star Trek novel: Articles of the Federation) *(''DS9'' novel: Worlds of DS9 Book1: Paradigm) * (''DS9'' novel: Worlds of DS9 Book 2: Fragments and Omens) *(''DS9'' novel: Unity) *(''DS9'' novel: Rising Son) *(''DS9'' episode: "The Dogs of War") *(''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: Lesser Evil) *(''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: This Gray Spirit) *(''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: Cathedral) *(''GKN'' novel: Honor Bound) *(Star Trek novel: The Brave and the Bold #2: The Final Artifact) *(''SCE'' novel: Caveat Emptor) *(''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: Twilight) *(''DS9'' novel: Gateways: What Lay Beyond: Horn and Ivory) *(''DS9'' novel: Gateways: Demons of Air and Darkness) *(''TNG'' novel: Gateways: Doors into Chaos) *(''DS9'' novel: Section 31: Abyss) *(''DS9'' novel: Avatar) *(''DS9'' novel: Avatar Book II) *(''SCE'' novel: Cold Fusion) *(''SCE'' novel: Interphase Part 1) *(''DS9'' episode: "What You Leave Behind") Connections * Defiant 74205 Defiant 74205